Fiore Weekly: Interview!
by MDTM
Summary: Series of one shots in the form of interviews. Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth- you name it. Read on and be humoured.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Fiore Weekly! Today we will be interviewing one of the most famous Celestial Spirit Mages, Lucy Heartfilia!

* * *

**So Lucy, why did you join Fairy Tail?**

Well, It's the most awesome guild ever!

**Is it true that you're dating your celestial spirt Loke?**

NOOOO. He's just a friend!  
_After a few minutes of trying to calm down Loke who appeared, heartbroken at Lucy's statement, _

**Does Natsu Dragneel have a crush on you?**

Oh please, that dense idiot will never understand what's love.

**Does that mean you like him?**

Whaaaaaat?! No I n-never said anything like that! (stutters)

**What do you think of all your fanboys?**

Stalkers. Gray and Natsu have been busy beating them up though.

**Who is your strongest spirit?**

Well all of them are strong in their own ways.

**Even Plue?**

You've probably heard of how he took down one of Daphne's dragon creatures.

**Which couple do you ship in your guild?**

JERZA!

**Rate your sex appeal out of 10.**

10 of course. (poses)

**You didn't win the Miss Fairy Tail pageant though.**

DON'T REMIND ME!

**How often does your team crash at your place?**

Everyday. (sighs)

**Happy seems to have some problems carrying you.**

Unfourtanately.

**We heard you've written a novel. Mind letting me read it?**

No way! I never show it to anyone. Except Levy. And Gray (he snooped through my things and read it though)

**What's the most important thing to you?**

My friends. Without them I wouldn't be here.

* * *

Well that's it for today! Thanks for reading this week's interview. Tell us what you think below and stay tuned for next week's interview!


	2. Gray Fullbuster

This week, we'll be interviewing **Gray Fullbuster**!

* * *

**Why do Natsu and you keep squabbling?**

It's because he's annoying, and when I look at his face I feel like punching it.

**Is it possibly because fire and ice aren't compatible?**

That's what Lucy says.

**What do you think of Juvia?**

She's kinda okay, though she's a little weird.

**You've done a Unison Raid with her right? How was it?**

It was pretty awesome (and a little awkward), cause we managed to knock out a lot of enemies!

**Is it true that you like to strip a lot?**

Yeah, it's a habit.

**I heard your Edolas counterpart is the total opposite of you.**

He wears too much clothes, and he looks like a giant snowman.

**Did you know that you tied with Zeref and Jellal for the most popular male character?**

I don't really care, as long as if I'm better than Natsu.

**What's your favourite food?**

Ice cream, ice cubes, anything frozen.

**Have you read any fanfiction about you?**

MiraJane showed me a few once, it was…weird.

**Whose the guy you're the most closest with?**

I guess Lyon, cause I've known him the longest. He's still annoying though.

**How did you feel when SugarBoy confessed his love to you?**

Do. Not. Talk. About it.

**Are you scared of Erza?**

Yeah…she's scary sometimes.

**Are you aware that your entire life has been serialized into a manga?**

There was always a weird guy with a sketchbook following us around.

**Do you have a weakness?**

Even if I did I'm not telling.

**Aren't you close with Gildarts?**

We all are, but Natsu was closer with him.

**What's your best move?**

Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance.

* * *

**Tell me which character i should do next. Review please! :D**


	3. Natsu Dragneel

Today it's **Natsu Dragneel!**

* * *

**What are three words that you would use to describe yourself?**

Powerful, Strong and Awesome!

**Did you know that people like to pair you with Lucy?**

Well of course! We're a team!

**Um never mind. Whose the prettiest girl in your guild?**

I don't really know.

**So we've heard that you've been brought up by a dragon. Do you eat the same things as dragons?**

Igneel likes to eat field mice and animals. I just stuck to the normal meat.

**How did you get the nickname Salamander?**

I don't really know either…

**How many times have you lost to Erza?**

156 times.

**Why don't you get along with Gray?**

He's sarcastic and cold. And a jerk. And a moron. And an ice dummy... And

_Natsu had more to say for this question but we eventually stopped him._

**How is it that you manage to destroy every town you go to except Magnolia Town?**

The bad guys were asking for it. And it's rather safe here with Fairy Tail around.

**You do know you are a little reckless.**

I was being nice to them.

**You're still not an S-Class mage?**

Thanks to Grimoire Heart I'm not. But whatever Gramps is gonna have the trials soon enough. Once we're done busting Tartarus's ass.

**There's rumors going around that you've met Zeref himself.**

Man I wanted to punch his face! He made my scarf black! He's gonna pay!

**You don't do very well on transport we hear.**

No... unless Wendy uses her magic.

**Are you scared of the Magic Council?**

Whaaaat? No! Of-f course not! They're my buddies hehe!

**When are you going to get a girlfriend?**

I don't knowww….

**Gray beat you in a character popularity poll.**

Aww man!

**Who is more important to you? Lisanna or Lucy?**

They're both equal!

**Do you realize you're the only guy with pink hair?**

Elfman says pink is a manly colour.

* * *

**Tell me which character I should do next. And also, Review please! Thanks :D**


	4. Lyon Vastia

**This week we'll be interviewing **Lyon Vastia **from Lamia Scale!**

* * *

**So you sought to melt Deliora from the ice to defeat him? Were you high?**

No I was not 'high', I was…led by certain beliefs.

**What's your relationship with Juvia?**

We are meant to be forever!

**Your hair seems to always defy gravity. What gel do you use?**

I don't…use gel….

**So you called yourself Reitei before. Why did you change your name?**

It suited my current position at that time.

(Note: "Reitei" means emperor)

**Gray said you were the closest to him.**

Sorry to inform but I happen not to be gay.

**So you went on the Love-Love slide with Gray?**

All thanks to that idiot Natsu. I had guild members questioning me whether I was actually gay.

**Do you approve of Sherry and Ren's relationship?**

I don't really mind, though I wish Ren would stop chasing after girls at the same time.

**Do you consider yourself stronger than Gray?**

Well, duh.

**So you had purple hair for a while.**

It was part of my helmet!

**What do you think of Erza?**

I respect her as a strong woman, though she is a little…scary.

**Have you ever thought that your friend Toby looks rather like a dog?**

I don't really know why though…

**You seem to be more fashionable than Gray.**

Of course. I take pride in my image.

**But I guess that doesn't matter because you unfortunately have a stripping habit too.**

(glare)

**Have you ever sneaked at girls in a hot spring?**

I would never do such undignified things.

(We'll have to ask Jura about that next time.)

**How on earth did you learn Iced Shell?**

I think you should actually be asking Gray that question.

**How is it that both Gray and you have your guild mark at the same place?**

How am I supposed to know?


	5. Erza Scarlet

**This week will be **Erza Scarlet ** of Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**List 3 things that you like.**

Cheesecake, cheesecake and cheesecake.

**They have to be different.**

Oh right sorry! Well in that case, strawberry cheesecake, fighting and J- I mean, err…jam. I totally like jam.

**Is it true that you've actually bathed with Natsu and Gray before?**

I don't understand why everyone is so shocked.

**Is it true that you have a Seduction armor? **

…I want to know who told you that.

**Why does Milliana like cats so much?**

That is something you have to ask her. I'm not so sure.

**Have you ever thought how your friend Wally's face turned into a 'blockhead'?**

I don't really know why either.

**The question that fans have been dying to know: What IS your relationship with Jellal Fernandes?**

We're just close friends! I've known him since childhood.

**Lucy said that she 'ships' Jerza.**

Oh she got into a hell of a trouble for that.

**How did you get your 'Requip' magic?**

It just appeared when I was really angry, when I was a kid.

**If you had a duel with Mira Jane who do you think would win?**

Mira probably. We don't really fight much these days anyway.

**Who are you the closest to in the guild?**

My team. Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy.

**Everytime you go on a quest you bring a lot of suitcases. Are they full of armors?**

They all actually contain food and ingredients. I get hungry sometimes.

**Can you handle liquor?**

Everyone tells me I become scary.

**You are seen to not be very different from Nightwalker, in terms of appearance. **

We have contrasting beliefs though.

**Do your consider Wendy a part of Team Natsu?**

Wendy is too young to fend for herself, so we suggested she join our team.

**The Trimens of Blue Pegasus refer to you as 'Ichiya-san's girlfriend'. Is there a romantic interest going on?**

…I would prefer NOT to answer that question.


	6. Ultear Milkovich

**Before you continue reading, I'd like to tell you that there'll be manga spoilers. The next few chapters will be based on popular requests.**

* * *

_After a lot of searching we managed to find and hold an interview with this lady. This week we will be having former Crime Sorciere mage, _**Ultear Milkovich**.

**How did you turn old?**

A spell I casted to reverse time for a full minute. It wasn't worth it though.

**Well we'd like to tell you that during the battle in Crocus many mages benefited from this minute and managed to turn the war around.**

…that's good I guess.

**What are you currently doing now?**

Nothing much really. Just sitting around and…knitting. You may laugh now Meredy.

**Do you still have teeth?**

Don't ask me that.

**Do you miss Crime Sorciere?**

Yes I do.

**Do you like Jellal?**

Oh no not that idiot.

**So the reason for Jellal to lose to Jura in the Grand Magic Games was you?**

And Meredy. He can't stand spicy stuff. Anyway he was gonna blow his cover so I had to.

**What do you think of Hades?**

An asshole.

**How are you able to use many different types of magic? **

I was forced to learn them.

**Do you like Gray?**

…no…

**You ranked among the Top 5 Girls in a poll.**

Why thank you, but unfortunately I'm not a girl now.

**It is noticed that you stopped using lipstick in X791. **

I hate it nowadays, cause it makes me look evil.

**Meredy has become rather womanly, hasn't she?**

Puberty hit her like a carriage. And with thanks on my part.

**So you walk with a cane now. **

Yes. I discovered I couldn't walk straight anymore.

**How old are you exactly?**

I'm not so sure, maybe 70?

**If there is something you would like to tell your guild members now, what would it be?**

To Jellal: You better look after Meredy. And grow some balls and ask Erza out or I'll whack you with my cane.

To Meredy: Make sure Jellal stays in place. And take care. You better not get a boyfriend, understand?

* * *

**Tell me which character you want next. I'll do all of them. It can even be from different guilds so leave a comment belowww. ;D**


End file.
